moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection
The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection (Walt Disney Coleccion Maestra in Spanish) was a line of VHS videos and Laserdiscs released by Walt Disney Home Video from 1994 to 1999. The Spanish counterparts began selling in 1995. It is the follow-up of a line of VHS videos and Laserdiscs released by Walt Disney Home Video from 1984 to 1994, Walt Disney Classics. Each film was available for a limited-time only before they went on "moratorium" and put back to the Disney Vault where they were made unavailable for several years until they were being released again. Release Dates English-Language Versions *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs - October 28, 1994 *Mary Poppins - October 28, 1994 *Dumbo - October 28, 1994 *Alice in Wonderland - October 28, 1994, re-released on July 13, 1999 *Robin Hood - October 28, 1994, re-released on July 13, 1999 *The Sword in the Stone - October 28, 1994 *Pete's Dragon - October 28, 1994 *Bedknobs and Broomsticks - October 28, 1994 *The Three Caballeros - October 28, 1994 *So Dear to My Heart - October 28, 1994 *The Lion King - March 3, 1995 *Cinderella - October 4, 1995 *Pocahontas - February 28, 1996 *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - March 27, 1996 *The Aristocats - April 24, 1996 *Oliver & Company - September 24, 1996 *Bambi - February 4, 1997 *The Hunchback of Notre Dame - March 4, 1997 *Fun and Fancy Free - July 15, 1997 *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin - August 5, 1997 *Mary Poppins (Special Edition) - August 26, 1997, re-released on March 24, 1998 *Sleeping Beauty - September 16, 1997 *Old Yeller - October 7, 1997 *The Jungle Book - October 14, 1997 *Hercules - February 3, 1998 *Peter Pan - March 3, 1998 *The Little Mermaid - March 31, 1998 *Melody Time - June 2, 1998 *The Black Cauldron - August 4, 1998 *Lady and the Tramp - September 15, 1998 *The Rescuers - January 5, 1999 (re-called on January 8, 1999), re-released on March 23, 1999 *Mulan - February 2, 1999 *One Hundred and One Dalmatians - March 9, 1999 *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad - May 25, 1999 Spanish-Language Versions *Biancanieves y los Siete Enanos - October 28, 1994 *Mary Poppins (Spanish Version) - October 28, 1994 *Dumbo (Spanish Version) - October 28, 1994 *Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas - October 28, 1994 *Robin Hood (Spanish Version) - October 28, 1994 *La Espada en la Piedra - October 28, 1994 *Pete y Elliott el Dragon - October 28, 1994 *La Bruja Novata - October 28, 1994 *Los Tres Caballeros - October 28, 1994 *So Dear to My Heart (Spanish Version) - October 28, 1994 *El Rey Leon - March 3, 1995 *Cenicienta - October 4, 1995 *Pocahontas (Spanish Version) - February 28, 1996 *Las Aventuras de Winnie the Pooh - March 27, 1996 *Los Aristogatos - April 24, 1996 *Bambi (Spanish Version) - February 4, 1997 *El Jorobado de Notre Dame - March 4, 1997 *Fun and Fancy Free (Spanish Version) - July 15, 1997 *La Bella Durmiente - September 16, 1997 *Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas - October 14, 1997 *El Libro de la Selva - September 16, 1997 *Hercules (Spanish Version) - February 3, 1998 *Peter Pan (Spanish Version) - March 3, 1998 *La Sirenita - March 31, 1998 *Melody Time (Spanish Version) - June 2, 1998 *El Caldero Magico - August 4, 1998 *La Dama y El Vagabundo - September 15, 1998 *Bernardo y Bianca - January 5, 1999 *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (Spanish Version) - May 25, 1999 *The Fox and the Hound (Spanish Version) - November 2, 1999 Japanese Language Verison Category:DVD sets Category:VHS & LaserDisc lines